


Attention

by supershadsy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud walks in on Zack, Aerith, and Tifa having a good time, and they invite him to join. It's a lot more than he bargained for...</p>
<p>Takes place within the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6380188">Think About Me</a> universe, no context necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> _(Always Sunny_ title card) "The Gang Spoils Cloud"
> 
> AlexSonata outlined this, and I brought it to life. 
> 
> At posting, _Think About Me_ hasn't even approached where this scenerio would fall yet. It can still be enjoyed on its own, as it's just some good old fashioned smut, so enjoy!

Cloud entered the apartment quietly, as he expected to see Zack or Aerith immediately on the couch just as soon as he got in.  _ They’re not here?  _ He glanced around, unzipping his windbreaker and shuffling off his shoes.  _ Maybe they’re asleep. Zack had an overnight watch last night, so he’s probably still sleeping it off-- _

_ “Hnn... _ oh,  _ fuck, _ babe…”

He froze.  _ Or...not.  _ Aerith’s voice wafted from behind the half closed bedroom door. He sighed to himself as he dropped his coat on the floor and began tip-toeing toward it.  _ So, Aerith’s here...is she with Zack, or Tifa?  _ Squinting, his ears tuned into a high pitched whine that painted a picture in his mind.  _ Tifa. She makes that noise when you...ah.  _ He swallowed hard.  _ I was hoping to take a nap...maybe I’ll just...ask them to keep it down… _

With a deep breath, he took another couple steps, but was interrupted by a much different type of moan. Its pitch lilted before dropping into a deep tenor, and it was a sound that sent shivers down his spine, all the way through to his fingertips.  _ But...that’s Zack. That’s definitely Zack. Oh God.  _ The back of his neck prickled with heat, but he managed to make it to the bedroom door, and despite his better judgement, snuck a look through the crack in the door. 

Zack was propped back against the headboard, eyes squeezed shut as Aerith had her mouth over his cock. Tifa was simply rubbing Aerith all over her body as she worked, but sat up as soon as Zack started whining. “Oh, God,  _ oh!”  _ he moaned.  _ “Ahh, hhhhhn, I’m coming, I’m coming--!”  _

Cloud quickly covered his mouth as he watched him come, even from a distance.  _ Holy shit.  _ He could feel himself aching in his jeans, and couldn’t even budge to get out of the doorway.  _ The three of them usually...don’t do this together. Tifa isn’t as into it, but I guess...I guess… _

The moment was over soon, and Zack rolled over, panting and giggling. “Whew!” he sighed. “I love it when you do me like that…”

“I know you do,” Aerith replied, then tilted her head back, almost looking outside, but not quite. “Did I hear a Cloud come in?”

_ Oh, she already knows. Of course she does.  _ It didn’t stop his heart from slamming in his chest as he ripped his hand over his mouth to try and adjust himself in his pants.  _ If there’s one thing I’ve learned from being in this relationship, it’s that Aerith picks up on everything.  _ “A-ah…” he stammered, after realizing that fussing with his erection was only making it worse. “Y-yeah…”

He poked the door open with one hand, his eyes still mostly focused on a breathless Zack. “You okay?” Tifa asked, her face still flush, hair draped over her bare chest.

“I-I’m fine,” he managed. “I was just gonna...ah...well…”

Aerith giggled as she hopped off the bed, completely naked and waltzed over to Cloud, her eyes dancing. “Did you see something you liked~?” she asked. 

“Well…” Her gaze looked him up and down, especially lingering at his crotch.  _ Damn it, it’s not like I can lie and say I didn’t. My hard-on gives me away… _

“If you want, we can give you some attention. I’m still a little frisky.” She giggled and glanced back at Tifa. “Would that be okay?” 

“Fine with me,” Tifa said. “Cloud?”

_ This is...a lot,  _ he thought, his face burning with heat.  _ This is so much, but I’m definitely not going to be able to nap, so I might as well.  _ “O-okay,” he replied, nodding his head slowly. “Ah, I...I can...ah…”

Aerith took his arm and led him to the bed, while Tifa smiled at him, tucking her hair behind her ear.  _ Ah, that smile.  _ He bit his lip as he tried to return it, sitting down at the edge of the bed. She crawled over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before tugging his shirt off wordlessly. At the same time, Aerith unbuttoned his pants and yanked off his socks, working a little faster. When he was undressed, he scooted back, arms close to his body, until he felt someone warmer roll up beside him. 

“Hm? Oh, Cloud…!” Zack sat up, stretching and giving him a big grin. “How nice of you to join us on this fine...day?” 

“Yes, it’s still daylight, honey,” Aerith helped, running her hands up Cloud’s thigh. 

“Sorry, I’ve been up for a  _ really  _ long time,” he chuckled, but cupped Cloud’s cheek in his hand. “C’mere…”

His inhibitions melted as soon as he met Zack’s lips, sinking into the soft, warm kiss he offered.  _ I thought I wouldn’t get to kiss you until tomorrow.  _ Each kiss was gentle and lazy, and he could taste the tang of sweat on his upper lip from the previous activity.  _ “Ahn…”  _ Cloud sighed.

“Did you get to see me?” Zack murmured into his mouth. “Or did you miss out?”

_ “Hnn,  _ I...I saw,” he replied. Fingers trickled at his side, and even he scooted closer to Zack, close enough to ease his opposite shoulder into him, their touch persisted. Kisses skated their way down his back, and he arched into them, desperately trying to keep his own mouth on Zack’s.  _ They’re both trying to touch me, God, it feels...so nice.  _ “A-ah... _ nnn…”  _

Without warning, Zack broke away from him, leaving him kissing at nothing for a moment. Cracking an eye open, Aerith started to whisper into Zack’s ear, making occasional glances at Cloud. “Wh...what?” he asked. 

As Zack listened, the smirk on his face grew and grew. “Oh, I gotcha.” His eyes turned directly to Cloud as he ran a hand through his pale blond hair, back around to his neck. “Would you mind...if we pampered you, princess?” he whispered. 

A rush flooded his chest.  _ Princess.  _ Zack’s eyes shone, almost as bright as his smile.  _ I can’t...say no to that.  _ “Tha...I...okay,” Cloud sputtered. “Yes.” 

Aerith chuckled and bounded off, but before he could figure out where she went, Zack was already on his mouth once again, kissing him harder than before. Cloud wrapped one arm around his neck--he was prevented from doing the same with the other by Tifa’s presence pressed flush against his back. She arched herself over him and kissed at his neck, gentle and methodical, from his hairline to his shoulders.  _ “Mmn...nnn…”  _ While Zack continued to kiss Cloud, now incorporating his tongue, he reached down and shuffled off his underwear, letting it slide over his knees before he grazes his fingertips over his hard cock, just enough for it to register.  _ “Ah--!”  _

His eyes snapped open, and Aerith had returned, tapping on Zack’s shoulder. “Oh, already?” Zack said, before she whispered in his ear again. “Got it.” He gave Cloud a quick kiss on his cheek. “Over here…”

With ease, he lifted Cloud up into his arms and eased him back into his lap, backing up against the headboard once again.  _ Huh?  _ As he eased back, he realized that Zack was half hard still against his back.  _ Feels like he could go again, even though he just came… _

Tifa shuffled around to kneel at Cloud’s side. “Hey, sweetheart,” she murmured, low and sweet, and tilted his chin up to kiss him as well. Her kisses were slower, but deeper, and Cloud drank it in, hungrier for each new bite.  _ They kiss differently, but both of them give me the same rush.  _

A startled moan escaped him when Zack’s lips touched his ear.  _ “Haah,”  _ he breathed, kissing at the side of his neck. “Having fun?” 

_ “Mmn…”  _ Cloud moaned into Tifa’s mouth, causing her to respond in turn, running her hand down his chest.  _ I can feel everything,  _ he thought, his hands shivering over Tifa’s soft shoulders, down over her breasts. As he skimmed his hand over her nipple, she bit his bottom lip, her thighs twitching. Zack’s breathing in his ear persisted, punctuated by faint moans of his own.  _ I don’t even need anything else-- _

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a slick grip around his cock.  _ “Ahn!”  _ he moaned, loud and clear, glancing over Tifa’s shoulder. Aerith bit her lip while she stroked him, keeping her rhythm slow and steady. “H-holy shh….shit…”

“Oh, you don’t know the  _ half  _ of it,” Zack murmured into his ear, propping him up into his lap. He cupped his other hand under his ass, and one lubed finger slipped inside him. “How’s that?”

_ “Ahh!”  _ Cloud shuddered at the sudden sensation, it sending pleasure and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Tifa gave a few kisses to his neck before resuming his mouth, even though each kiss ended in a gasping moan from him.  _ This is...this is… _

_ Ah, I can barely...I can barely focus… _

He tried to touch at Tifa, but each time his hands fumbled from all the sensation around him, so he kept them at Zack’s thighs, fidgeting and trying to grip.  _ “Hah, nnah,”  _ he moaned, keeping his lips locked with Tifa’s while the heat in his groin persisted. 

_ “Mmm,”  _ Zack purred. “One more?” 

Before Cloud could think, Zack slid another finger to join the other that was in his ass, and he whined in response as he pushed in, and pushed in deep.  _ “Christ--!”  _ he cried, washed in heat. His head tipped back onto his shoulder as he attempted to catch his breath in vain. “Z-Z- _ Zack…”  _

This only prompted Tifa to jump closer, pressing her chest right against him and kissing him harder than before, her tongue deep in his mouth. No matter how hard she kissed, his moans and cries got louder as he was assaulted with sensation from three directions.  _ “Ti…”  _ he sighed as soon as he got a chance, eyes half lidded, the vision of her doubling in his face. “T-Tifa... _ ah…”  _

She grinned and kissed his neck again, this time down to his collarbone, letting him make as much noise as he wanted without inhibition.  _ “Ah, haah...nnnnaah!”  _ Each breath increased the pitch, breathy and needy as the heat in his groin reached a peak. Aerith picked up her stroking pace, and Cloud’s whole body tightened. “A-Aerith,  _ ah, I’m...ohh, God…”  _

_ There’s so much, there’s so much around me, I feel like I’m going to burst,  _ he thought fleetingly. He pawed at Tifa’s head, beckoning her back to his mouth, and mashed her face into his. Zack continued to kiss and moan into his ear, while he fidgeted under his touch.  _ I’ve never been touched this much, never felt this much, God, God I’m so hot and so hard kiss me Ti, kiss me… _

_ Keep touching me, Aerith… _

_ And Zack keep… _

_ keep oh God oh fuck oh FUCK-- _

His orgasm was well telegraphed, arching his back as it seized the rest of his body.  _ “AAH! NnnNAAH!”  _ he screamed as he spilled into Aerith’s hand, and he gripped the back of Tifa’s head with one hand, and Zack’s thigh with the other. 

_ “Oooh,”  _ Zack muttered into his ear, laced with a giggle.

_ “Yes,”  _ Tifa sighed into his mouth.

“That’s it…” 

Despite its intensity, it was short lived, and he fell limp against Zack’s chest. “Oh my  _ God,”  _ he huffed, squinting to adjust his eyes back into focus. “That...that was…”

“Amazing?” Zack finished for him, kissing the back of his head. “I sure thought so.”

Dimly, Aerith and Tifa came into his view, both of them beaming. “It sounded that way,” Aerith commented. “Even I’ll admit you sound sexy when you scream like that--”

“Hey…” Cloud said, a different flush creeping in his cheeks.

“Y-you were,” Tifa agreed with a shy smile, then glanced up to Zack. “I don’t know know what  _ you  _ were doing, but I’ve never heard him that loud…”

“You’ll be amazed what a couple fingers up the ass can do,” Zack remarked with a wink and a click of his tongue. “I mean, you witnessed it, after all…”

“You guys…” Cloud weakly protested.

“What, we can’t spoil our princess every once in awhile?” Aerith said, nudging Tifa.

“R-right--!” she stammered. “S-someone as pretty as you, Cloud…”

“Very pretty,” Zack affirmed, readjusting him in his lap.

_ I think I’m going to burn up.  _ Cloud buried his head into Zack’s shoulder as the girls chuckled.  _ I don’t know if I can take all this attention… _

_ But...it’s nice to have it. All of them here… _

_ What was it that Aerith mentioned when we first met? “Love shouldn’t have limits”. That’s...what this feels like. It’s good… _

While he was tucked in the crook of his shoulder, Zack tilted his head to whisper more confidentially into his ear. “I’ll be thinking of this the next time I’m sent away from home,” he murmured. “You can bet your sweet ass on that.”

Cloud’s eyes flashed opened wide,

_ (Zack tucked in the corner of the camp, hard in his own hand, whining “Cloud, Cloud…”) _

and his thighs flinched at the very thought.  _ Too bad he can’t go again, not so soon,  _ he thought, swallowing thick,  _ but if he could...I’d definitely return the favor.  _


End file.
